Impossible
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Continues after episode not fad away. Connor makes a wish and is transported back in time. He is in his past body with future knowledge. Will Connor succeed in changing the past and save the future.
1. Chapter 1

Impossible

another idea I had.

Summary: the beginning of the story starts right after the episode not fade away. Connor makes a wish and is transported back in time. He is in his past body with future knowledge. Will Connor succeed in changing the past and save the future.

Warning: spanking. Not sure how but I"m sure I'll put one in here.

Impossible

chapter one: The wish

"What do we do?" Connor asked Angel after the building started to shake.

"You go home. This isn't your fight." Angel said.

Connor looked at him as if he was crazy.

"That's some serious muscle...ah." Connor flinched in pain.

"Go now." Angel said.

"But they'll destroy you." Connor said

"As long as you alive. They can't." Angel said honestly.

Connor felt lost and confused.

But Angel wanted him to leave because he felt like he had no other choice.

He went home. Feeling sick and ashamed now that he knew what Angel was up against.

His father could die in this battle.

More then likely his father would die in this battle.

It wasn't fair. He had just gotten his memories back and now he would get no chance to do anything else with Angel.

He had done so many terrible things.

Especially to his father.

He was laying outside looking up at the stars when he felt something inside.

It hurt. And somehow he knew that Angel was dead.

Then a shinning star caught his attention.

It was so bright.

And he knew it was childish.

But he made a wish from his heart.

"I wish with all my heart that I could take it all back. All the things I did. All the times I hurt my dad." Connor said.

He got tired and then he went to bed.

He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of Angel and the gang holding his arm up pointing his weapon at Angel.

Connor stared in disbelief as he realized where he was.

This was NOT possible.

Then again his entire existence was suppose to be impossible.

Once he realized where he was and what was going on Connor put down his arm down looking wearily around the room at everyone.

Just great. Connor thought. What the hell was he suppose to do now change the past?

Hey, yeah he could change the past and then that would create a new future.

He had his old memories which provided him with facts that they didn't have.

So what had happened after he had arrived from Quor-Toth?

O yeah. He had fought with Angel and then when Angel had beat him he had run away from him.

And then he had met Sunny. And then things had just gone down hill from there.

So maybe he could change some things but also keep some things the same.

Like Sunny. He could really save Sunny from herself.

He could run and find her and then make her get some help so that she could live.

Which meant he would have to run from Angel.

He sure as hell didn't feel like fighting with him again.

He already knew he would lose anyway.

"Connor?" Angel tried to get his attention.

Connor looked at Angel.

Gone was the hatred. Now there was just confusion in those blue eyes.

He sort of looked like he was trying to figure something out.

Everyone eyed the boy who had just got done attacking his own father and they wondered what he was going to do next.

Connor surprised them all but saying "I'm sorry. Don't worry I'll be back. I promise. And then I'll explain everything." Connor said then ran out the door.

"No. CONNOR!" Angel panicked and tried to go after him.

Connor ran in the middle of the street thinking that his past self had been very stupid to do that.

I mean come on a bunch of big metal things speeding down the road and he just ran right into it.

But Connor knew that the bus was the way he had gotten to Sunny the first time.

He had jumped on a bus and then rode on top of it for a while and then he had come across Sunny.

It seemed kinda dumb to ride on top of a bus. Bus then again he couldn't ride in it because he had no money.

He saw Gunn and another man pull Angel away from the sun.

stupid vampire. Connor thought.

"Your gonna fry out here man. We'll go." Gunn said and then while Angel watched from the shade Gunn and the other man who Connor barely remembered came to the road and watched the cars for an opportunity to get Connor out of the street.

Connor looked apologetically at Angel and then jumped onto the bus.

Which is when he finally noticed his animal skin clothing.

His hair was shorter too.

He would have to hurry up and get Sunny some help so that he could go back to the hotel and explain things to Angel.

He began to wonder if he really should tell Angel everything.

After all the things he had done to Angel and his friends.

What would they think if he told them everything.

Well one things was for sure.

He was going to tell them about what happened to Cordy.

Cordy had to know what that demon Skip had done. Or rather what he was planning to do.

He would tell them that Skip was gonna try to get Cordy to go up to the powers but that Cordy had to say no because it was a trick.

Connor was gonna make sure he saved Cordy so that she and Angel could have that talk that they had needed to have.

However he had at least two days before they would make that date at the cliffs.

So he would tell them most of it. But he was leery about telling them of the things he would have done to them all had it still been his old self in this body instead of the new him.

He rode the bus for what seemed like forever. Then he caught sight of the place where he had jumped off.

Connor jumped off and then realized something.

When he had come back from the hell dimension he had been fighting for over 16 years. However in the future he had no idea what he was doing in a fight. He was too rusty. Could he take on those guys like he had before? Well he was gonna have to at least try. He had to try to save Sunny. She was a nice girl. Troubled and lonely. But nice. And she was pretty. He could remember that too. And he remembered the anger he had felt when he found her dead.

Connor heard Sunny talking to the drug dealer.

She was trying to make a deal with him.

Connor jumped down and then remembered that the dealer had friends near by. One had hit him in the temple with a metal crow bar. It had hurt. And yet Connor also knew that probably would have killed a regular human. There was no way a human could have survived that. Connor hadn't even bled. It had only knocked him out for a second.

Connor was on his guard as he approached Sunny who was shoved into the dealers car.

He wondered if he needed to do and say things like he had before.

Then the drug dealer noticed him.

"Walk away." Tyke said.

Connor remained silent as he had before and put the warning look on his face.

The dealer looked at him

"An entire suit made of chamois. That's different. What are you wearing to the Oscars? My chamois suit." Tyke said making fun of Connors cloths. Connor looked at his outfit. Yeah he would probably make fun of himself too.

"What's all this?" Tyke asked him of the teeth around him.

Connor looked down and said the same thing he had said last time.

"Things I killed."

Tyke laughed and then whistled.

"O aren't you all scary. Chamois and teeth. You know what else is scary? me." Tyke said.

Connor turned and was hit in the temple with the crow bar.

O god. Ow that hurt.

A second later he heard Tyke said "Get rid of him."

Connor dodged the crow bar that came at him and took it from the man. He then within three seconds he had all three men gasping for air because he had kicked them as hard as he could in their gut.

Connor then heard Sunny say "NO" which caused Tyke to shoot the one of his guys instead of Connor.

Connor then went after Tyke he managed to knock him out quickly too.

Connor argued with himself for a minute about weather or not he should really cut off Tyke's ear like he had last time.

He made up his mind by convincing himself that Tyke deserved it.

At least he was pretty sure he deserved it. So Connor cut his ear off and said

"SO that he won't forget me." then he threw the ear away a little disgusted with himself.

Then when Sunny tried to take Tyke's coat and the drugs Connor stopped her.

"No. it's bad for you. If you want to pay me back for saving you then stop doing that shit. It's gonna kill you. Trust me on that. Because it will kill you. You want some free advise. Go home to you dad. He's probably worried sick. Do you really want the last thing he hears about you to be that your dead because you were addicted to this crap. Do me a favor. Go home and get some help. Please. I don't want you to die. Please please just go home. Take this money and get a ticket home." Connor said giving her the money from Tyke's coat. Then he put the coat on.

"Okay. I promise I'll go home." Sunny said honestly and then Connor went to the bus station with her and watched her buy a ticket and said goodbye as she got on the bus to go home.

He was proud of himself. And her.

He had saved Sunny.

That meant he could find a way to save Cordy and Fred and the rest of them.

As Connor began walking back to the hotel he thought about the things that had happened after Sunny had died.

After he had run away from Angel Holtz had showed up.

Which meant that Holtz would come out of the portal too.

That made Connor mad.

He would catch Holtz and Justine in the act before Justine stabbed Holtz.

Then he would make sure Holtz could hear him say that Angel was his father and that he knew that Holtz only wanted him for revenge.

And his little plans weren't gonna work this time. Connor mused.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Impossible

Summary: the beginning of the story starts right after the episode not fade away. Connor makes a wish and is transported back in time. He is in his past body with future knowledge. Will Connor succeed in changing the past and save the future.

Note: Connor is gonna jump right in with the revealing stuff because he's not shy about telling them the truth. Also there is a big twist coming!

Warning: spanking. Not sure how but I"m sure I'll put one in here.

impossible

chapter two: To save Angel...Mostly

Connor walked into the hotel and was immediately assaulted by Angel who came over and hugged him tight.

Squeezing him till Connor gasped "Dad can't breath."

Angel loosened his hold.

"Sorry." Angel said then smelled Connor.

"What is that?" Angel asked.

Then realized it was the coat Connor was wearing.

He then decided to check the pockets and found the drugs.

"Is this what I think it is?" Angel asked then spoke again "Connor do you know what this crap is?"

"Yes I know it's drugs. I just forgot they were in his coat." Connor said.

"You forgot they were in his coat? Who's he? And how would you have known it was in his coat in the first place." Angel asked puzzled because of the way Connor had put his words.

Then Gunn came in.

"Found your boy? Good. Maybe you can tell me why you decided to cut some guys ear off as a trophy." Gunn said grossed out.

"What?" Angel asked.

"There was a fight with some local baddies. It was a drug thing gone wrong. One of the guys is dead. And one of the guys had his ear sliced off. Someone said a boy fitting Connors description was at the crime scene." Gunn said/

Angel wanted to give Connor a break. "He grew up in a hell dimension okay. It's not like he knows any better." Angel said.

O great now Connor felt guilty. Cause his brain was screaming you sure as hell did know better!

Gunn shrugged ready to let it go.

"So now what do we do?" Cordy asked.

"Will you tell me what it was like for you there?" Angel asked.

"That's not important. What's important is that I'm here now." Connor said trying to find a way to tell them the truth.

He had to know one thing "If I did something terrible. Would you hate me? I mean if I did something really really bad?" Connor asked.

"Of course not. Connor. I love you. There is nothing you could do or say to change that. Your my son." Angel said honestly.

"So if I told you something you promise you won't hate me." Connor said.

"Connor I could never hate you." Angel repeated getting slightly annoyed and wondering where this was going.

"Okay this is gonna sound strange but I'm not from this time. I'm not the Connor that was fighting you this morning. In fact somehow I was transported to my body. You see it's been over a year since I came back from the hell dimension. At least in my time it has. In your time. This time. I just came back. In my time all of you are dead. I was so upset. And I made a wish that I could change what happened. And I guess I was taken back to where it all went wrong. And since I'm here I want to change things. I know what's gonna happen. And we can change it. We need to close the portal before Holtz comes through. Because the first time I came back it wasn't just me that came out of the portal." Connor said

Angel and the other just stared and thought about that for a minute.

Time travel?

Well that was new.

They had never dealt with that before.

And lord knows there had been much weirder things they had dealt with.

"So your future self is in your past body because you made a wish. How did you wish? On candle's or something?" Fred asked curious.

"No. it was a really shinny star. But what I tell you about the future has to stay between us. And I wont tell you every little detail. But I will change as much as I can while I'm here. And I don't know how long that is. So I need to tell you all I can as soon as possible." Connor said.

"It's hard to believe that in a years time we will all be dead. I mean how did it happen?" Cordy asked.

"Well I need to start at the beginning. The first death." Connor said.

"Which was?" Cordy asked.

"You." Connor said.

"Me? Okay so how did I die?" Cordy asked.

"Well first of all do you remember your demon guide skip?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Cordy said.

"Yeah well in two days he will come to you and tell you that you no longer belong here. That you have become a higher being and that you belong on the higher plane now because of your power. But I'm telling you now...Don't believe him. It's a trick. They want you to go up there so that a past power can invade your body. It will take over your body. It's evil. You can't let that happen. You can't listen to skip. When the power is done with your body you will die because it used all your energy up. And that's how you died. You can't trust Skip. In fact tomorrow night I'm gonna find skip and kill him. If you guys want to come help me fine. But you won't talk me out of it. All that happened with evil Cordy and me and the beast and Jasmine it can't be allowed to happen. Millions will lose their lives. We have to stop this from happening. If I can stop it from happening none of you will die. And none of the other bad stuff will happen either. Okay so I'll miss Spike but I'll get over it." Connor said.

"Wait. Spike?" Angel said outraged that his son had just said he was gonna miss Angels most hated enemy.

"Um. Never mind. I'll explain later. But saving Cordy and getting rid of Skip is the first thing we have to do. Then we can deal with Holtz when he comes." Connor said.

Then Connor wondered if it was all really that simple.

Could he really save them all by changing those two small events that lead to the bigger things?

Well Connor sure hoped it was that easy.

"What about me? How did I die?" Fred asked.

Connor looked sad then. It hadn't hurt him until his memories came back.

"I think your death was the worst. Because the person that murdered you now has your body as it's own. There was this sarcophagus and it had the essence of an ancient evil called an old one. It was one of the original demons. This guy at wolf ram and heart set it up because he thought you were worthy. It was painful and very sad. And you died and your soul was destroyed in the fires of resurrection that brought Illyria back. My father and everyone else had to find a way to take her powers or it would have destroyed the body. But she still has one very devastating power. She looks like you. I think I'd rather see you truly dead then have to see the one who murdered you in your body." Connor said truthfully.

"What about me?" Gunn asked.

"You died in last nights battle. You were injured before you got to the battle field and so you didn't stand much of a chance. You Spike Illyria and my father met in an alley and I felt it when my father was gone. I don't know what happened to Wesley but I think he's dead too. You really should have known that no mortal could stand a chance against a powerful wizard. I wanted to fight too. But you made me leave. You wouldn't let me fight because you knew you wouldn't survive. How could you do that to me? How could you leave me like that. I could have helped you in battle. You wouldn't even let me try." Connor said frustrated.

"If I knew that I didn't stand a chance in making it out of that battle then I knew you wouldn't either. And I wouldn't have wanted you in that kind of danger. I knew my time was over and it was your time to be the champion. Let me ask you something son. Are you changing the past to save the future or to stop what happened to us?" Angel asked curious about Connors true reasons.

"Both. To save you and to save them too. Either way changing things here will save the lives of many innocent people. " Connor said.

A second later the wind blew and the clock stopped chiming because time had been frozen.

Angel and Connor looked around and then at each other.

Then a woman in a white dress appeared and looked at Angel.

"I'm sorry. I cannot freeze the dead ." then she turned to Connor.

"Connor. I am the angel of destiny. And I need to tell you that if you do this...Your destiny will change. And you will die. Everything has a price. The price for changing the time line will be your life. But I am willing to make you a deal. There is a way for you to live. I want to use my power to send you even further back in time. To what really started it all. The time line was changed once before. And because of that deed everything was changed. If you can stop it then everything will happen the way it should have the first time." the angel said.

"Wait who changed it then the demon that wanted Connor dead?" Angel asked.

"No. Darla having Connor changed it. You see. Darla wasn't suppose to have a baby. She was suppose to have two babies. A boy and a girl. And she would have but the girl used magic to go back in time. She cast a spell on Darla while she was asleep in your hotel. The spell basically made Darla lose the other baby. And that is why Darla began to lose Connor. Twins are very close to each other even in the womb. If one dies. The other usually dies as well. So when your daughter took the life of her fetus your son no longer wanted to be there either. But I will send Connor back to when his sister changed the time line so that he can stop her. Connor all I can tell you is that your sister has long brown hair and blue eyes like you. But you will know her when you see her. You will sense it even though you have never seen her before. You will know. And before I leave you there I will speak to Angel myself and tell him that you are his son. I should be taking you back to right after your mother and father realized that you had a soul. Which is when your sister appeared. You must stay with your mother until your sister comes. You must stop your sister from killing herself. But you must tell me are you willing or not?" the angel asked.

"Yes. I'll go" Connor said happy about this new information. Because it meant that he could grow up with his father and apparently he had a sister too.

"Wait. Why did my daughter take her life anyway?" Angel asked.

"She thought it was for the best. Your daughter was very unique. She had a power that she couldn't control. Because of this power she accidentally hurt people. One day Buffy tried to attack your daughter thinking she was a threat to humanity. But it was Buffy that lost her life that night. Your daughters destiny changed the night she killed the slayer. But she didn't know this. She was so afraid that you would hate her that she went back in time and destroyed herself before anyone had the chance to tell her that she was the new slayer. Your daughter was meant to replace the slayer. In the original time live Darla lived. Due to your daughters power she was able to deliver both babies. And once she gave birth she was rewarded with a soul. You and Darla were suppose to raise your children. Along with the rest of your friends. Because of your daughter you never got the chance. She didn't know that it was her that allowed Darla to deliver them. Your daughter has great power. But she has always believed that because of that power she might be evil. Now I will send Connor back and Connor you must tell them who you are." the angel said and then waved her hand and a portal appeared.

"Go through that and you will be where you need to be." the angel said.

Connor nodded then looked at Angel. "Don't worry dad. I'm gonna fix this. I think I was meant to fix this. I think that's why it worked. Because I was suppose to meet the angel and change things back to the way there suppose to be. I'll see you later dad." Connor said and then walked through the portal.

To be continued...

yeah I know I completely changed the storyline but you know what I'm a writer so I can do that!

next chapter Darla! So can't wait. ….


	3. Chapter 3

Impossible 3

That's right I'm back Yay me!

Elizabeth is my character. Duh. And yes I know I used the name already but I am using it again!

Also I always hated that Cordy held against Angel for having sex with Darla so Angel is gonna defend himself to her the way he should have the first time around.

Yes the title sucks but I got nothing better so yeah...

Impossible 3 : Shock chapter and Elizabeth

Connor stepped through the portal and the first thing he noticed was that his clothes were that of a normal teenager. The angel must have done that. Then he was shocked at the sight he saw.

It was Angel and the gang but also there was a blonde pregnant woman there.

He somehow knew it was Darla.

She was seated on the couch with a cup of water in her hand while Angel was by Wesley and a book.

Angel had been giving Wesley a look when suddenly he had come in and they turned to him.

It was the way he had come that surprised them.

Darla instantly smelled the difference in the boy. She got up and subconsciously put her hand on her belly.

"What are you?" she asked since he didn't really smell human.

"Well as far as anyone can tell I'm human and part demon. With super human abilities. Kinda like super man except no ex ray vision or flying. My name is...Steven. I'm from the future. Angel sent me to help you with the baby." Connor said suddenly realizing that if he told them he was Angels son his father would get protective and he did not need that right now.

So for now he would only tell them he was from the future.

"I sent you from the future?...Okay then." Angel said unsure but willing to trust the boy for now.

"How old are you kid?" Darla asked.

"um...16" Connor guessed. He was sure that he was 16 in that body at least.

"Okay well I say we go see the host and see if he has anything to say that will help us." Gunn said.

"Okay we'll do that but first I wanna get a look at what's inside Darla. So let's go to the hospital." Angel said and they all started heading out but then Angel stopped and looked back at the shy boy.

"You coming future boy?" Angel asked and Connor began to follow them.

30 minutes later.

Angel is wheeling Darla in a chair and Connor is by their side.

Darla moans.

"How are you doing?" Angel asked.

"I haven't had blood in like a day and your demon spawn is trying to rip it's way out of my body how do you think I'm doing!" Darla sassed.

"Sorry." Connor whispered feeling guilty.

He was unaware but both vampires had heard him and were now deep in thought.

Wesley directed them into a room and Darla got up on the table and Wesley put the jelly on her tummy and began to use the machine to look inside her.

They spotted the baby.

"There it is." Wesley said.

Darla looked at the screen. "My little parasite." Darla said.

They heard a gasp and turned to look at Connor who's face was one of pain and shock.

Parasite? His mother thought he was a parasite? How horrible!

He then regained his composure.

Then they turned back to Wesley who said "It's human"

"Human as in humanoid as in underground dwellers?" Gunn asked.

"No. human as in...A boy. Your carrying a boy." Wesley said.

"Me. A father to a son. Do you know what that means." Angel said.

"Uh. Were surrounded by vampires." Fred tried to inform them.

"No it's a human boy." Angel said then saw the vampires.

"Oh. We are surrounded by vampires." Angel said as they vampires surrounded them.

They smelled the child then smelled the same child and looked at the boy.

One of the vampires bowed to Darla

"What do you want?" Angel asked.

"To protect the miracle child." one said.

"The miracle child." the others chanted and then one went over to Connor and bowed to him

"The miracle child. You are the miracle child of two vampires." it said.

"The miracle child." the others chanted.

"Oh no." Connor whined as he realized he was probably busted.

While Angel Darla and the others had now finally put two and two together to make four.

"Is there something you want to tell us Steven?" Angel asked knowingly.

"Um. My names Connor." Connor said and then slapped the vampires hand away cause he tried to grab him.

"no no no no no! Get lost all of you! I am not a miracle child! Go away!" Connor yelled his annoyance only increasing.

"But we must worship you." one vamp said.

"No. you really don't have to do anything. I'm not a god so really you can't worship me." Connor said.

"But your the miracle child." one said again.

"Oh my god! seriously go away before I dust every one of you!" Connor yelled and pulled a stake holding it like a pro. The vampires all backed away for a moment. At the sight of the miracle child threatening them.

"yeah that's right...The miracle child was taught by the vampire with a soul so I can and will dust your asses so get lost while you still can!" Connor yelled looking them dead in the eye.

They were confused but they did as they were told "Yes child. Your wish is our command." the vampire said and then they all left the room.

Connor hit himself in the head at the vampires stupidity.

"oh my god vampires are stupid!" Connor whined. Then sensed that they were still staring at him.

He put his attention back on them.

"Okay look before you all flip I technically only lied about my name. I didn't lie to you about anything else. Well okay fine dad didn't really send me but I don't really think I have to tell you every detail so lets just you know...get on with it. Oh hey. Wesley look inside Darla again. Just humor me okay." Connor said knowing that the other baby was probably hiding behind him. He had heard that sometimes a baby can hide behind another.

Wesley put used the machine again and they all saw now there was two babies.

"Oh my god. Twins." Cordy said.

Connor had to look again.

It was real. He had a sister. A sister that had killed herself.

"It's a girl." Wesley said after taking a look at the second baby.

"So I'm having a boy and a girl." Darla said then added "Great." in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know! What do you want me to cry?" Connor said hurt.

Darla felt bad now. "Sorry." she said honestly. She didn't want to make her child cry or hurt him in any way. She wasn't used to having a soul yet and she only had a soul because she was carrying two babies who had souls.

"Okay lets get us and the Mr future miracle child to the host. Guess what kid you get to sing." Gunn said to Connor who then groaned.

"But. I'm a terrible singer." Connor whined but still followed them to the host.

Lorne just stood there after hearing everything.

"This goes beyond me ken and my barbie and all my action figures. If there real..." Lorne said then Darla interrupted him. "Oh there real and kicking...ah." Darla moaned.

Connor felt bad again "Again sorry." Connor said. And then they looked at him like he was nuts.

"It's not your fault." Fred told him.

"Yeah it's Angel's." Cordy said smugly.

"Okay Cordy enough is enough. What happened with me and Darla happened before we all made up as friends so I don't think its fair that your being hateful about something that happened while we were all out of each others lives. It happened. She's pregnant. Just get over it already. Your acting like a child holding a grudge." Angel raised his voice with his annoyance at her anger.

Cordy got his meaning and realized he was right and suddenly felt ashamed for holding it against him.

"Yeah really it's not like he hasn't been screwing her for the past 200 years anyways." Connor said with humor.

"Hey. Watch your mouth." Angel scolded.

"You know he has a point." Darla said to Angel.

"Really? Your gonna get onto me for saying the word screwing?" Connor asked as if Angel was being silly and ridiculous for it.

"Yes I am. And stop saying that! Your too young to talk about sex." Angel scolded again.

"Wow. Okay whatever." Connor said

"Don't you whatever me." Angel scolded again.

"Okay okay. I'm shutting up now." Connor gave in and shut his mouth so that Angel would get out of father mode or at least he hoped Angel would get out of father mode.

"Angel he's 16 leave him alone!" Darla said annoyed at Angel getting onto the kid for everything.

"Okay so what are you gonna sing for me?" Lorne asked Connor.

"Wait you were serious? Your gonna make me sing? Why?" Connor whined.

"because your in there junior so I need you to sing so I can see what's going on." Lorne said.

Connor didn't want to risk Lorne seeing his memories or him seeing anything that had happened.

"Um...No." Connor said.

"Uh sorry. Junior but no wasn't an option." Lorne told him.

"Yeah well I'd like to see how your gonna force me to sing then you demon!" Connor said then covered his mouth. Was his other self trying to come out? That would be just great! Having both personalities like that. Not.

Lorne raised his eye brow. "Your gonna make a fuss about having to sing?" Lorne asked.

"I don't want you in my head." Connor said.

"I'm not gonna be in your head. If you sing I can see if your on the right path and it will show me his path too." Lorne said.

"Yeah I'm still gonna have to say no to that." Connor said regretfully.

"Connor will you just do it already." Angel said a little annoyed.

Connor really didn't want to make Angel mad but he couldn't risk Lorne seeing the future.

"Me coming back in time changes things so whatever he'll see is invalid anyways so there really no point." Connor tried and was surprised when it worked.

Darla moaned again.

"Lets go back to the hotel then. Darla needs to rest." Angel said.

Ten minutes later

Angel and Darla were in a room with Angel trying to touch Darla's stomach.

She slapped his hand away after a moment.

"Get away from me." She said.

Then asked "Where's Connor. Why don't you go look after him." she said.

Angel understood and left the room.

Connor was hiding in her bathroom and once Angel left he came out.

"What are you doing in here?" Darla asked curious.

A second later the wall glowed blue and Darla and Connor watched as a girl came out.

The portal closed.

The girl had long brown hair. As long as Fred's hair.

Her eyes a piercing blue. She was short. About 5'6'' tall.

And she had Darla's features. There was no doubt about who she was.

Much younger then Darla but Darla could tell that it was her daughter. There was too many similarities between them for the girl to be anyone else.

"Connor. Your not suppose to be here." the girl said.

Connor got in front of her which put him between her and Darla.

He sensed Angel walk into the room. Just great.

"Great now there both here." Darla told him.

"Your not gonna do this. I won't let you!" Connor said.

"You can't stop me Connor. I have no choice. It's for the best. I have to do this. Don't make me hurt you Connor." she warned.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" Angel said.

"Somebody better start explaining and fast!" Darla added angry as she got up from the bed.

"Darla get back! Angel take Darla out of the room. She's in danger." Connor said.

"wait Connor I'm not gonna hurt mom." She said.

"I know that! I know why your here. But you can't destroy yourself if Darla isn't in the room." Connor said.

"Destroy herself? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Darla asked.

"I'm not from her time line. I'm from the time line that was created after she destroyed herself. I never got to have a sister. When she destroyed herself you started to lose me too. And then you ended up having to stake yourself just to bring me into the world. None of us knew about her. And that's how she wanted it. She thinks she evil because she has a special power or something. But I was given a chance to change my time. To put the wrong things right. By stopping her. You can't kill yourself! And trust me...Dad will never hate you no matter what you do. And from the way it sounded what you did was self defense. Not murder. Buffy attacked you even though you were more powerful then her. You had every right to defend yourself. When you defeated Buffy and she died you never gave anyone the chance to tell you that you are now the new slayer. It was her time to retire and time for a new slayer to rise. You were meant to replace her. If you destroy yourself now you'd only be stopping all the good your gonna do later when you get back to your time." Connor tried to reason with her.

Elizabeth looked at him and realized he was right. He was not her Connor. He was different.

She could sense that he had been through something terrible.

"Oh god. Connor what did he do to you?" She asked feeling so much pain inside him.

"What?" Connor asked.

"I feel you. Your pain. Your agony. Your confusion. Your hate. Your in such pain. To the depths of your soul. Your misery. What happened to you? Why is there so much hurt and pain?" she asked.

Connor paled.

"Okay all I'm gonna say is that something happened when I was a baby. I was stolen and taken to a hell dimension where I was raised. It was a bad place but that doesn't matter anymore. If I stop this that will never happen. I've suffered a lot. I even tried to kill myself because I was so miserable. I hated myself and wanted to die. I never got to be raised by Angel. And I thought he hated me after all the bad stuff I did to him. But that's over now. It doesn't matter. We can change things back to the way it should be." Connor said.

Elizabeth gasped "Oh god. Connor I never meant for anything bad to happen. Especially not to you. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through any of that. You shouldn't know the kind of pain and suffering that I sense in you. I never thought about what would happen. What would change if I wasn't around. If I had known that you were the price I never would had done it." Elizabeth said.

"Well now you know. So don't do this. Hear what I've told you. Your not meant to do this." Connor said.

Liz had felt different after she had killed Buffy. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps she was the new slayer.

"Alright. I believe you. I won't kill my fetus. Not after what you've told me about what happened to you. But I'm only doing this to spare you that pain. I'm going to try to do good as the slayer. I owe you that much." she said.

Connor nodded then asked "What's your name?"

she smiled. "Elizabeth. But most people call me Liz. You have a annoying habit of calling me Ellie." Liz said.

Connor smiled too. Her smile was contagious and he couldn't imagine a life without her now that he had met her.

Suddenly Darla began to moan and then Angel saw her water brake.

"Oh shit." Liz said.

"You watch your mouth." Angel scolded as he led Darla to the bed again.

"Okay give me a mirror and I will." Liz sassed.

Connor looked at her and then laughed.

"Cute. Real cute." Angel said sparing her a glace as Darla laid in the bed.

She just smiled the stood next to Connor.

"Guess we're on our way huh?" she said.

"Yup. I guess so. This is gonna be really weird." Connor said.

"Duh." Liz stated and rolled her eyes.

Wesley Gunn Cordy and Fred all showed up while Darla was in labor and almost every time Darla cried out in pain Connor winced and said he was sorry.

After a while of that Liz began to poke him every time he said sorry trying to get him to stop.

It didn't work.

He kept saying sorry and she kept poking him and saying shut up or knock it off or quit it.

The first one out was Connor.

Who was named Connor Galen Angel

Then Elizabeth came out and after asking her what her name was they named her Elizabeth Marie Angel.

And then after the babies were born Darla still felt as if she had a soul.

"Why do I still have a soul?" she asked.

"You were rewarded with a soul. My power gave it to you I think." Liz said.

"What is your power?" Connor asked.

"I have more then one. I have Telekinesis which means I can move things with my mind without touching them. I also have pyrokinesis. I also have visions. And I can also blow things up and freeze time." Elizabeth told them.

"Oh is that all?" Gunn asked sarcastically.

"Holy shit that's a lot of power for one person." Connor said.

"I also can't control the power of starting fires. When I get too hot I have to burn things. I can't stop myself and sometimes people get hurt. Innocent people. Dad has to keep a close eye on me and when everyone feels the temperature in the room rising dad takes me out to a forest so I can burn the forest and no one gets hurt. But when I was little there were some that died because of it." Liz said.

Connor was suddenly curious "Is everyone of them alive in your time?"

"Who? The gang? Yeah why? Aren't they alive in yours?" She asked.

He suddenly didn't want to answer that.

"No. there all dead." he said.

"All of us?" Gunn said wondering all they could ALL be dead in one time and alive in another.

"I told you I'm from a different time line." Connor said.

Then Liz gasped.

"Your time line is gone now! We've changed it. That means it's gone as if you go back you will cease to exist because your time line is now gone. It never existed that means you never did either." Liz said now saddened by that thought.

"Yeah maybe. But I did what I was suppose to do. I changed things for the better. I saved all of us. Even myself. Who cares if I don't get to see it. I know it's better now. I have a sister. I got to see my mother. And Angel. And I got to see Fred. I really missed Fred. And everyone else too." Connor said.

"But it's not fair. So many bad things happened to you. It's not right that you don't get to experience the happiness that you helped create. You deserve to be happy after what you've been through. You deserve to know what my Connor knows. You deserve to have his life." Liz said her voice full of emotion and then she gasped as she felt him fading. "No." she said.

Connor suddenly felt incomplete and collapsed on the floor on his back and cried out in pain.

Angel and Darla were there in seconds.

Fred and Cordy had the babies and decided to take them out of the room.

Darla lifted her son before Angel had a chance to.

She laid him on the bed and leaned over to touched his face.

"Connor. My boy. My beautiful boy. What's happening to him." She cried yelled to Angel frantically.

"I don't know." Angel said as he went over to the bed too.

"He's dying." Liz said her eyes full of tears.

"What! Why?" Darla asked.

"Because his time line is gone. It doesn't exist anymore therefor he will cease to exist too. He changed things. He saved us all. And the price is his life." Liz said as she sat down on the bed near Connor as her parents both looked on in shocked denial not wanting to admit it.

"No he can't die! He can't!" Darla said in sadness and anger.

"But he is dying. There's nothing we can do. He chose this when he chose to stop me." Liz said.

Connor felt really weak.

He looked at his father "What is it like to die?" he asked.

Angel's heart screamed inside.

Angel was leaning on the bed over Connor and his hand went to his child's head.

"Shh. Your not gonna die. Your gonna go somewhere safe. This isn't the end of your life Connor. It's only the beginning. You'll fade and become that baby. And I swear you will never know any of the pain and misery that you knew in this life. This is never a life I would have wanted for you son. I would have wanted you happy. To never know any pain. It kills me that you had such a terrible life. I'm glad you came back to change it. Because now You'll have the life I wanted you to have all along. I love you Connor. So much." Angel said as he kissed Connors head hoping his words were true or that his son would at least get some comfort from them.

Connor gave him a weak smile.

"I love you too dad. And I know you love me. I just wish I would have known it when it mattered. I saw moms ghost. She tried to talk me out of killing an innocent girl. But I didn't listen. I killed her knowing it was wrong. Because I didn't know that you loved me. I didn't want to believe it. Because I never thought I deserved to be loved. But I know it now. I just wish I had known it then." Connor said sadly.

Connor hand began to fade and so did the rest of his body.

And soon he was gone. His body had disappeared.

And all three of them Cried because of the loss.

Liz fell to the floor.

"Oh god I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Connor!" She screamed.

Darla's maternal instincts kicked in and she pulled Liz into her arms and onto her lap.

"Shh. Baby don't cry. Everything's going to be alright. He'll have a better life now. He'll have the life he deserves. We'll make sure of that. Now you have to go back to your time where you belong." Darla soothed in a mothering tone.

Liz nodded knowing she was right.

She began to say the spell even though she held onto Darla.

The portal opened and she let go of her mother and went over to her father.

"I love you daddy. I'm sorry I killed Buffy." She said.

He returned her hug. "It's okay. I'll forgive you. Just make sure you tell me that she attacked you first that way I'll know it was self defense. I may have loved Buffy once but I wouldn't have wanted you to just stand there and let her kill you because she was afraid of you." Angel said and then let her go.

Liz nodded and then headed for the portal.

She turned to them once more "I destroyed Wesley's desk the day I was born. It was an accident but it burned everything that was on his desk. He lost all his prophecy paper work. So...Sorry." She said and then went through the portal and then it closed and the fire alarm went off.

A week later Holtz attacked while Angel and Darla were out.

He made it to the baby room before anyone realized that he was there.

When he tried to take the boy a force field went around both children as the girl shrieked and Holtz was set on fire and burned to ashes right there. As Fred had run into the room then she picked up Elizabeth "Good girl. Did you get the bad bad man." She cooed to her and then she picked up Connor too and took them to get their lunch.

When Angel and Darla returned she showed them the ashes and they both congratulated Liz and scolded her at the same time.

They said good job for killing the bad guy but told her she couldn't do that to just anybody.

She just laughed and held onto her daddy while Connor held onto mommy.

Connor was a mama's boy while Liz was a big Daddies girl.

Angel couldn't wait to watch them grow up.

The end.

I finished a story wow! that's a first. Yay me!

Yeah I changed my original idea but I like this route better.

I will work on the next chapter for my star trek story next. Just wanted to post this while it was in my head.


End file.
